Hilarious adventures in the Underground
by Em3r4ld
Summary: What happen s, if we are putting a kinda... slow (?) 16 years old girl, a goat-kid that turned into a flower and an evil, but still like able spirit into the Underground, to let them have an adventure? Let s find out... Oh, and here you got the spoiler warning, everyone is craving at ;D Yaya, reyted Ti for Tem!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A beautifull root**

 **Little note: Hey guy´s, this is my first fanfiction, so please don´t be too rough with me xD I´m doing my best to improve my writingskills as fast as possible, so please tell me what i could do better ;) Oh, Undertale by the way don´t belong´s to me ^^** **It belong´s to the annoying dog err... i mean Toby Fox ;D**

 **Oh, before you start to read:**

 **The writing-style drastically improved in chapter 9.**

 **Don´t slam your fist into the desktop, just in cause of the first 8 chapters ;D**

* * *

 _It´s a beautiful day outside._

 _Birds are singing,_

 _flowers are blooming..._

 _On days like this, normally nothing happen´s in the area around MT. Ebott._

" _Dang it, why am i even climbing this mountain?_ ", a girl asked herself.

She´s named Frisk, and is around 16 years old.

She wear´s a blue shirt with magenta stripes, blue jeansshorts, white kneehigh socks and brown shoes.

She has brown hair, that is barely able to cover her neck, and and her eyes are nearly closed.

* * *

" _Right, i saw that little goat-kid in my dreams, that told me to climb this mountain._

 _Well, guess i´m slowly getting crazy..._

 _I´m dreaming about animals, which are telling me to climb a deadly mountain, and i´m starting to speak with myself!_ ", she complained.

After a few more minutes she reached the top of the mountain, which had a really deep hole in it. " _HOLY, what´s_ _that_ _?!_ ", she asked herself, as she stood in front of the reason, why noone comes back alive, after climbing mount Ebott.

" _It´s so beautiful! It´s so nice..._ ", she whispered whilst looking at the most beautiful thing she ever saw in her life.

" _It´s a... It´s a..._ ", she was so impressed, she wasn´t even able to finish her sentences.

She walked straight forward, to reach it.

" _It´s the most beautiful root, i´ve_ _ever_ _seen! Wanna..._ _TOUCH IT_ _!_ ", she yelled, as she walked straight forward to the root on the other side of the hole.

* * *

One step...

Another step...

Just one more step...

" _AHHHHHHHHH! I´M BLASTING OF AGAIN!_ "

The root look´s, as if several humans have already _tripped_ over it, and have fallen down into the hole in cause of that...

Well, Frisk is the first person who has fallen down, because she wanted to _reach that root._

* * *

 **Yo... It´s the first chapter, i don´t think i´m able to pull more out of the question, why Frisk has fallen into the hole ^^ Next charpter´s gonna be a _lot_ longer ;)**

 **So long, that your rage quitting before your done with the half of the page...**

 **And then your gonna ask me if i could make ´em shorter...**

 **And i´m gonna say: " _NO!_ "! Muahahaha... I´m so evil :D**

 **Oh, and it would be nice if ya tell me, if i did any grammar or spelling mistakes...**

 **I triplechecked everything, but mistakes can happen ^^**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What´s the name of the fallen child?**

 **Yo, this story continues ^^**

 **Is Frisk still a _little_ crazy?**

 **Are we finally meeting Chara and Asriel?**

 **And _most_ important: Are we finally reading something ´bout Mettattons leg-endary legs?!**

 **Well, find it out yourself, because reading an authors note doesn´t seem to be the best use of your time! ;)**

* * *

She fell...

Deeper, deeper, yet deeper...

Suddenly she heard an unknown voice, that doesn´t seem to have a source.

" _What´s the name of the fallen child?",_ the voice asked.

Frisk was a bit irritated.

 _"Fallen child? Which definition of fallen?_

 _Fallen as death, or fallen like... well, falling?",_ she asked.

 _"How should i know, i´m just a voice?_

 _Voices ain´t supposed to have a brain!",_ the voice answered a little annoyed.

Frisk still doesn´t know´s what to answer... She tough about it for a minute or two...

The depth of the hole seem´s to be endless!

 _"Just finally tell me how you name it! I got other things to do, than speaking the whole day with random strangers, if you don´t know the name, then just say any other friking name, that come´s into your mind!"_ , the voice shouted.

Frisk seem´s to understand now what she had to do.

 _"Well, then i guess... Undyne? Yeah! Undyne, that name rules!"_ , she said.

She was proud of herself, to come up with a name like _that._ Undyne is a really cool name!

 _"Er... Sorry, but you can´t use that name."_

 _"Why can´t i?! It´s the best name, i came up with!",_ Frisk yelled.

 _"What´s the name of the fallen child?"_ , the voice asked again.

Frisk sighed...

* * *

This was really nerve wrecking!

 _"Ok, ok, i got it... Ya know, your really cute, would you mind to let me finally die, by hitting the ground, if i´m going on a date with you? Please?"_

 _"Oh, that sound´s really... No, not with me! How do you name the fallen child?!",_ the almighty and really good "looking" voice asked.

Frisk sigh´s again: _"Oh, come on... Not even flirting help´s me here? Well... Guess, i gotta come up with a few other names",_ she tough.

 _"Well, i got a few other really cool names! What´s with Sans, Alphys, Mattatton, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore or Asriel?"_ , she said, hoping that this nightmare would finally end.

 _"Er... Sorry, kid, but every name you said is already in use. What´s the name of the fallen child?"_

Frisk was about to loose her determination...

 _"Well then, what´s with my name? Frisk? Is that possible?"_

 _"Wait, i´m looking in my register-",_ the voice got really nervous.

His voice got a little shaky, maybe in cause of his fear.

 _"You... Y-You sure, that you w-wanna use that name? This name is g-gonna make your adventure really hellish... Please, i´m begging you, choose a-another name! For the sake of our lives!",_ the voice stuttered.

 _"Oh, come on! I´m gonna choose that name, no matter what! And now finally let me hit the ground, everything´s better than keeping this conversation!"_ , Frisk yelled in anger.

 _"A-As you wish... God, help us!"_ , the voice whispered.

* * *

Frisk kept falling for another five minutes.

 _"What are yo waiting for?_

 _Ya know, how nerve wrecking it is, to just keep falling?!"_

 _"W-Well, it´s the name you choose... Can´t you just tell me, that the name of the fallen child is Chara? P-Please.",_ the voice answered, still in fear.

Frisk reached the end of her patience.

 _"O. K. ! Just leave me alone! The name of the fallen child is CHARA!_

 _C. h. a. r. a. ! And now let me continue!"_

The voice seemed to have calmed down.

 _"Oh, Chara... That´s the true name, your a real genius! Now you can pass!"_

Frisk regained the control over her anger.

 _"Thanks"_ , was the last word she said, before she hitted the ground and everything went black.

* * *

 **Well, the chapters are getting longer ^^**

 **Er... I´m sorry, that i made this scene so long,**

 **but i really wanted Frisk to loose it xP**

 **Hope you enjoyed it... Somehow ^^`**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -New Friends...?**

 **Ah, i really enjoyed writing this chapter ^^**

 **Err... That´s everything, i´m able to say, without spoiling you xDDD**

* * *

" _Chara, wake up! You´re the future of humans and monsters!_ "

That´s the sentence, Frisk heard at right this moment.

" _Ok, i´m not Chara, so i guess i can sleep here a little longer in this pile of flowers..._ ",

Frisk thought sleepy.

" _WELL, i´m Chara, so please wake up!_ "

Frisk suddenly opened her eyes. " _What? You are the person i had to name?!_ ", she asked.

" _Where are you?_ ".

" _Heh, i´m inside of your head!_ ", the female voice answered cheerish.

" _Uh, how?_ "

" _Dunno, all i know, is that you fell head forward to the ground, and now i´m here!_ "

"Could you please leave me alone? Your extreme creepy...", Frisk said, half asleep.

" _Why should i? It´s comfortable in your head. I got really much space in here!_ ", the voice mocked.

" _Leave me alone... Your sick._ ", Frisk answered annoyed.

" _I´m sick? Your the one who´s hearing voices in her head, which are saying, that you have to kill any person you meet!_ "

" _You... never told me to kill anyone._ ", Frisk answered, slightly irritated.

" _Hey Frisk, ya know what?_ "

" _What do i know?_ "

" _You should really kill everyone!_ ", Chara said. Deadly serious.

" _Chara, please visit a_ _psychothera_ _ **frisk**_ _!_ ", Frisk answered and laughed about her pun.

" _Why should i? Your hearing voices!_ "

* * *

Frisk was about to loose her patience again, but this time she fought her anger.

" _Well, well, just stay where you are, i got enough brain for two persons._ "

" _You wanted to say enough empty space for two persons!_ ", Chara mocked again.

" _Yeah, put it as you want. But if you wanna stay there, i got a few rules for you._

 _First, you have to help me down here, second you wont interfere if i flirt with someone,_

 _and third..._ ", Frisk wanted to end her sentence, but Chara cutted it.

" _Third, i´m gonna help you to kill everything, that´s in this world!_ ", Chara said with a little giggle, as if she told Frisk a joke.

" _You really_ _ **are**_ _crazy..._ "

" _And you´re speaking with a voice, that´s somewhere in your head!_ ", Chara said. Again.

" _Just shout up, we´re moving on._ ", Frisk said angry. Now she really lost her patience.

" _Woah there partner, stay calm! I´m just joking around with you, sorry!_ ", Chara said sarcastic.

* * *

Frisk calmed down a little, and tried to start a conversation. Maybe, Chara´s gonna be less annoying, if she just is friend with her.

She tried to find something to speak about...:

" _So, what the heck are you? My alter ego?_ ", Frisk asked. Maybe the first step would be, to find out was the thing in her head is. Well, at least it´s a better first step, than flirting with her.

" _Alter ego? Please, that´s so silly! I´m of course a demon, that´s now living inside of you!_

 _Men, that you weren´t able to find that out... What have you learned in the school?_ ", Chara said, laughing again a little bit.

" _Err... Dunno. Everything the teacher told me, was that i have to listen to her, if she try´s to teach me something._ " Frisk digged around in her mind, what else the teacher could have taught her...: " _Well, guess that´s everything the teacher ever told me!_ "

" _O...k..., i guess i understand. Well, it would be better if we move on now!_ "

And with that, Frisk and Chara moved on to the next room, where they found a very odd creature...

* * *

"HOWDY _! I´m Flower the Flowey!_

 _..._

 _Dang it, i messed it up again... Anyway you look very-_ ", Flowey stopped talking, because he was interrupted by Frisk: " _What the hell is this supposed to be?!_ "

At that moment, Chara left Frisks body, and floated around.

" _To me it look´s like a... goat, i guess!_ ", Chara answered.

The buttercup looked at Chara, with a little shock.

" _And why are you leaving my body?! And most important: Why hadn´t you left my body before_?!", Frisk questioned in anger.

Chara answered with a demonish smile: " _To mock you, of course!_ ".

Frisk sighed...: " _Ok, ok, i understand... But please stay outta me._ _But back to my question_ ",

she said, whilst gesticulating to the buttercup, " _What is this... thing?_ "

Chara opened her mouth to give an answer, but she instantly got interrupted by Frisk: " _And no, Chara, it´s not a goat..._ " Chara closed her mouth again.

Flowey kept looking at that ghost... demon... whatever. She looked exactly like the corporeal girl right beside her, with the difference, that the incorporeal-one is a little bit paler, and got red eyes and rosy cheeks. Oh, and her shirt was lime coloured, with green stripes.

" _Cha...ra?_ ", he asked in unbelieve.

" _Tell me, what are you supposed to be?! And why do you know the name of the ghost beside´s me?_ "

Flowey was very irritated.

* * *

" _I´m a Flowey... err, flower. Can´t you see that?_ ", he asked back.

" _No, Flowers ain´t supposed to have a face... And they shouldn´t be able to speak!_

 _How do you even do that, flowers ain´t having vocal cords!_ "

" _As i told you~ he isn´t a flower~, he is a goat~!", Chara sing-sunged to mock Frisk._

" _ **Shout up Chara!**_ ", Frisk yelled.

" _I don´t have time for your shenanigans!_ "

Chara started to laugh uncontrollable.

" _What. Is. So. Funny?!_ " Frisk asked, in pure anger.

Now Flowey started to laugh too. He tried to speak, and managed it somehow:

" _Well, i used to be a goat_ ", he said whilst smirking.

" _What do you wanna tell me with that?_ "

" _Heh... heh... Everything you need to know, is that i know Chara._

 _First i wanted to kill you, but now that i see, how she is adventuring around with you,_

 _i´m gonna_ _ **f**_ _ol_ _ **low**_ _-_ _ **er**_ _you!", he said happily._

* * *

Frisk looked at Flowey and Chara, and opened her mouth to say something:

" _So... A ghost and a talking flower are gonna follow me?_

 _That´s gonna be a catastrophe..._ ", Frisk said whilst shaking her head.

" _I can stay hidden, somewhere under the earth_ ", Flowey said, in a nicer voice.

" _And i can stay in your head, there is more than enough space!_ ", Chara added.

" _NO! Never again!_ ", Frisk shouted.

" _Eh... Just joked, don´t be so rude... I´m invisible, to the most people around her,_ ", she paused to giggle a little bit... Frisk doesn´t knows by now, what _kind_ of people are living around here! " _so i guess, i won´t be a problem anyway!_ "

" _Well then... Let´s move on, i wanna see the surface again... And i_ _ **really**_ _wanna get that root!_ "

And so, they went on, without recognizing the silhouette, of a woman, which is preparing a magical fire-attack.

* * *

 **Yo, Em3r4ld here.**

 **Hope this chapter was as funny for you to read, as for me to write xD**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading it ´till here ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -GOAT-MOM!**

 **Eh... Yeah. Toriel is in this fanfiction a little... Err, just find it out by reading this chapter ^^`**

 **Hope you won´t kill me xDDD**

 **Oh, and in first place, that you like it ^^**

* * *

Frisk and her friends tried to reach the next room, but before they could even walk a single step, a really fuzzy and goat-women like creature appeared, walked out of the shadow and launched a fireball at Flowey, which sent him flying.

The creature screamed in it´s soft, high voice, of a nun: " _BE CAREFUL INNOCENT-ONE! There is a terrible creature, which want´s to torture you!_ " After finishing her sentence, she instantly threw another fireball at the poor buttercup.

" _Where?!_ ", Frisk asked, and looked around herself. " _AH! There is a cow like woman! HELP!_ " Chara instantly bursted into laughter, the reaction from Frisk to the woman was just too funny.

" _Y-You are the creature, that want´s to torture m-me, right?! G-GO AWAY, COW-WOMAN!_ ", Frisk stuttered.

Now, the woman seemed to get angry. She prepared another fireball, and aimed for Frisk.

" _I´m a cow?! Hadn´t you seen my horns?! I´m a goat! As if a cow would be able to throw fireballs!_ ", she said. Chara´s laughter got deafening. THAT, was the real torture.

" _And why should i torture you? I´m saving your life from that terrible creature, behind you!_ "

" _You mean... Flowey? He is my friend._ ", Frisk said, a stepped protective between Flowey and Toriel. " _Oh, really? He is a buttercup. Buttercups are the pure evil, in form of a flower!_

 _Trust me, they made my husband sick, and killed one of my children!_ ", the cow, err... goat answered, and moved her face extreme near to that of Frisk. " _Believe me, you don´t want friends like that!_ "

* * *

Frisk got angry again, despite of the fact that she stood right in front of a powerful creature. " _Hey, he is my buddy and besides, he is really useful!_ ", Frisk yelled at her.

" _Oh please, what could he possibly do? Buttercups ain´t any help at all, you can´t even bake an edible pie out of them!_ ", the monster told Frisk.

" _Well, eh..._ ", Frisk thought about, what she could say, to make the woman stop hurting her pal. " _He is... He is... My inventory!_ ", Frisk said, and hoped the goat would believe it.

" _I´m what?!_ "

" _He is what?!_ ", the animal and the flower asked at the same time.

" _Ya know... A hadn´t brought a backpack with me, nor i´ve got a hammerspace..._ "

" _Hammerspace?_ ", the woman asked, and made Frisk sight.

" _Google it.._."

" _Google?_ "

" _Eh... Anyway, i need something that´s helping me to carry all the items, i´m taking with me._ ", Frisk told her.

" _Sorry, innocent-one, but i´m not believing you_ ", the goat answered and laughed in anger.

" _N-no? Well... Guess i gotta prove it!_ ", Frisk said, and walked to Flowey.

" _Frisk, what are you doing?_ ", the buttercup asked nervous.

" _I´m saving you butt, so don´t stop me._ ", Frisk answered, pulled a used bandage out of her pocket, and stuffed it into Floweys mouth.

" _T-That´s so ugly, what are you doing?!_ ", Flowey whispered. Chara started to laugh again.

" _Eh..._ ", the monster tried to say something, but failed.

" _You... You see? He is my inventory!_ ", Frisk said.

The creature seemed grossed out.

" _If buttercups are always eating stuff like that, i know why they are poisonous..._ ", she mumbled.

" _Eh, well... I guess he can stay alive!_ ", she said what made Frisk really glad.

" _Please... Kill me..._ ", Flowey tried to say.

" _I wonder which one of them is the terrible creature, which tortures the innocent-one..._ ", she said to herself.

" _What have you said?_ "

"Eh, nothing!", she said. " _Anyway, i´m Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins!_ "

* * *

Frisk looked at her.

Despite of the fact, that she just attacked Flowey, she looked like a really nice woman...

Well, expect of the fact that she is a goat. But that made she look even more like a mother, in a strange way.

The girl tried to come up with some answer: " _Guess, i´m just gonna call you Goat-Mom!_ ",

she replied, much to Floweys and Charas amusement.

" _Dang, i messed it up..._ ", she tough.

The caretaker looked speechless at her, then she found the right words:

" _You... Are an interesting child... Eh, call me as you want._ "

Frisk blushed a little bit, what made Flowey and Chara laugh even more. Toriel just ignored Flowey, and she wasn´t able to see or hear Chara anyway, but Frisk got really mad at them.

" _Eh..._ ", Toriel really got problems to come up with a conversation.

" _Well, now that you are here, you can come with me. I´m gonna show you your new home!_ ", she said.

" _Ok, where are we by the way?_ ", Frisk asked.

" _At the moment, we are in the ruins._ ", Goat-Mom answered, and walked through the door.

Frisk followed her.

* * *

Flowey looked a little sad at Chara.

" _She... really changed, right?_ ", the goat-flower asked.

Chara didn´t knew, if she should cry or or laugh...

" _Yeah... Guess we all changed a bit, i mean... look at you Azzy!_ ", she tried to answer.

Somehow it worked, and both, the flower and the ghost started to laugh.

" _Whelp, guess this is, how it is. Maybe it´s gonna un-change someday._ ", Flowey said.

" _Yeah. But we should follow now Frisk and mom, before we´re loosing them._

 _Dunno why, but i think that the girl could help us somehow._ ", Chara answered and floated to the next room where Frisk and Toriel were. Flowey waited a few seconds, he was deep in his mind... Afterwards he dived into the earth, to surface right besides Frisk.

* * *

 **Yo, hope your not to angry at me, for turning Toriel into a psychopathic goat-monster xDDD But i just couldn´t resist, it was just to hilarious ^^**

 **Oh, btw:**

 **If you think there is a hilarious scene, i could write about...**

 **Just write it into a review ^^ If it´s funny enough, i´m gonna put it into a chapter :D**

 **And if you got funny ideas for the whole game, write your own fanfic xP**

 **Have a nice day, bye ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 -A Tu-Toriel**

 **YES! Another chapter ^^ This time Toriel is running to the edge of killing someone... Let´s see how our poor Goat-Mom deal´s with Frisk ^^**

* * *

"A _nd this is how we´re gonna open this door!_ ", Goat-Mom ended her instruction.

She was about to leave the room, but she took a look at Frisk first. She regreted it.

" _Err... Frisk? What´s up, why ain´t you moving? HELLO? Innocent-One, are you listening?_ "

But nobody answered.

Besides a little sound...

Frisk was snoring.

" _Are you... Sleeping?_ ", she asked, and waked her up.

Frisk slowly opened her eyes.

" _Whazup, goat-mom... Plez, jusd fiwe mor minits..._ ", she said, still half asleep.

Toriel got a little angry, and slapped Frisk gently, but not to soft into her face, to wake her completely up.

" _I can´t believe it! I talked a whole hour about stepping on tiles, to open a door,_

 _and you just fell asleep?! Without telling me?!_

 _That´s so..._ ", she tried to stay angry, and give Frisk a long telling-off, but she wasn´t able to beef her for that... it was so... so...: " _much like my son Asriel! I remember the day back then, when i taught him how walk, and he just felt asleep! So cute!_ ", Toriel said, what made Flowey blush.

The goat-woman looked again at Frisk... who was about to fall asleep again!

" _How do you even do that... To sleep whilst standing, with open eyes?_ ", Goat-Mom questioned.

Frisk woke up again, this time a little faster, and said: " _You are exactly like my old teacher!_ "

" _Eh, how do you mean that?_ ", Toriel asked the grinning Frisk.

" _My old teacher always asked me the exactly same question!_ ", the girl answered, what made Chara bursting into laughter again, and Flowey started to smirk.

Goat-Mommy, on the other hand, gave herself a face-palm, which was so strong that she would have onehitted herself, if this were a videogame.

" _OUCH!_ ", she screamed.

" _Pardon?_ "

" _Err... Just wanted to say that you are an... interesting child!_ ", Toriel answered.

She still dont know´s what think about Frisk.

" _Thanks...? Anyway, are we finally done with this room? I´m about to fall asleep again._ ",

the frisky child said with a yawn.

Toriel looked at her, and quikly sayed:

" _Yes, YES! Just don´t fall asleep, i´m begging! PLEASE!_ "

" _Err... Ok?_ " Frisk answered irritated.

* * *

Whilst Goat-Mom and her apprentice went on to the next room, Flowey and Chara stayed again for a short time. Speechless.

" _Mom... Really changed..._ ", Flowey said and moved to the next room.

Chara followed him, without saying anything.

* * *

" _Is this really what i think it is?_ ", Frisk asked and looked at the thing this room.

Toriel grinned and answered: "Yes, it is! Awesome, right?"

" _He is so..._ "

" _Right, it´s a dummy!_ "; Toriel cheered.

" _It´s not that awesome, and maybe a little ugly, but it does despite it´s look exactly what it has to do!_ "

The girl slowly started to understand.

" _Oh, ok! I tough this would be your husband!_ "

Toriel got a shock, and said in disbelieve:

" _You... Really thougt... My husband would..._ "

" _Well, ya told me he got sick in cause of buttercups, so i thought he would look like a half-dead puppet._ ", the pupil answered.

" _You...", Toriel didn´t knew what to say. "really are interesting, innocent-one..._ "

" _You´re always telling me, that i´m special, is that a positive thing, or a bad thing?_ "

" _To be honest... I don´t know._ ", the goat-lady answered.

" _O...kay..._ ", Frisk said, and tried to change the subject: " _Anyway, what are we gonna do here with your husba- err, i mean the dummy? Am i allowed to beat it up?_ ", she asked and putted herself into an offensive pose.

" _WAIT! STOP! We don´t have dummys to punch them, are you crazy?!_

 _Dummys are made to speak with them! Show him love! Stay pacifistic!_ _We don´t want to hurt anyone, right?_ " Toriel asked.

" _Oh c´mon, this is just a lifeless...",_ Frisk stopped talking, as she saw the fireball in Goat-Moms hand, and a really aggressive expression.

" _We don´t want to hurt anyone? Right?_ ", she asked again.

" _Well eh... Guess i´m gonna talk to him!_ ", she said and looked to the dummy.

" _H-Hey! Dummy! How are you?_ ", the girl asked, and looked nervously to Toriel.

" _How is... your wife doing?_ "

" _Show him more love, or your gonna hurt him mentally. We don´t wanna hurt anybody, RIGHT?!"_ , Toriel said and her fireball grew. Frisk gulped.

" _Err... I really like your eyes? And the rice your filled with?_ "

" _That´s better! Now we can move on to the next room, innocent-one!_ ", Toriel sayed,

and made Frisk release a breath, that she held without recognizing it.

* * *

As they went on, they walked past a poster on the wall,

where´s written: " _Visit the concert of the pro-rapper Mister Freshguy Dreemurr-Men! The whole Underground is invited!_ ". Flowey and Chara, stood in front of it, with open mouths.

" _Oh my gah... Please, it´s okay if mom changed a bit... But please not dad._

 _And please not like that!_ ", the buttercup whined.

" _That... can´t be dad! Please not. No, i´m sure it´s just someone who called himself Dreemurr for fun. Dad would never ever change himself that much!_ ", Chara said, and went on. Flowey followed her.

* * *

 **Yeah... Err, sorry but the idea of Asgore as rapper was just too hilarious xD**

 **Hope you had as much fun reading this, as i had by writing the chapter ^^**

 **If not i´m terribly sorry xP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Run Toriel, run!**

 **Gnaaarf! It´s been a while since the last chapter, sorry ^^`**

 **I got a little hooked on Pokemon again...**

 **Err, but here goes chapter 6, hope ya like ^^**

* * *

After a few rooms of switch switching and spice-walking,

our little group stepped into a long corridor.

Before they walked along the way, Toriel turned to Frisk.

" _My child, you´ve done... excellently (?) thus far._

 _However, i have a difficult err... REQUEST! Yes, a request to ask of you!_

 _I got some stuff to... do, so please walk through this corridor all by yourself!_

 _I got to leave you now._ ", Goat-Mommy told her.

" _Why? This corridor got just one exit, i can just follow you!_ ", Frisk answered with a wide grin. She was proud to come up with a smart idea like that.

The Goat-Woman hadn´t prepared an answer for that, and tied to say something:

" _Em... Err... OH! Right, i forgot to tell you, that you first have to count up to err... three-thousand! Then you can follow me!_ "

" _O...k...?_ "

"Fine _! Then i´m away, see you !_ ", and with that Toriel ran for her life to the end of the corridor.

 _I have to get away from her. My talent as a teacher is completely wasted on her, and she will just mess everything up. I have to get rid of her, as long as i´m able too._

" _One... Seven(?)... Four..._ ", Frisk counted. She was never really good in mathematics.

" _Ugh... Guess here goes three-thousand?_ "

Chara was this time able to suppress her laughter, but still grinned wide.

" _Frisk... I´m jealous at you. I wanna be able to count as fast as you too._ "

" _So i counted right?_ ", the corporeal girl asked.

With that, the demon couldn´t hold it back anymore and bursted into uncontrollable laughter, so Flowey had to answer for Chara:

" _Yeah... You did_ ", he stopped to laugh a little," _well._ ", now he also drowned in his laughter.

" _Thanks...? Well, let´s follow Goat-Mom! Maybe we can catch up, before she left´s this corridor!_ ", she said and dashed to Toriel, who watched her back, as she heard Frisk.

 _Why is this so complicated?! I... I goat to hide behind this pillar!_

To her unluck, the pillar was the first place where Frisk sought her.

" _Goat-Mom! Your here!_ "

...

But nobody answered.

" _Oh c´mere, i know that you are there! You can´t fool me!_ "

Frisk waited a few moments, and then wanted to walk on.

" _Ok, then i´m gonna find your house myself. I´m gonna make myself a home, see you later!_ ", she said innocently. To be honest, she really just wanted the best for everyone.

 _Damn her, that child!_

And so, Toriel jumped out of her position, and blocked Frisks path.

" _Innocent-one! I never really left you, this was just a... err... test!_

 _Yes, a test of independence!_ ", she said.

" _Oh... Ok, now everything makes sense!_ ", Frisk answered.

" _Yes... Err, yes!_ ", Toriel told her, and asked herself where there would be any sense behind that.

" _Anyway, please stay here, take my spare-phone._

 _I got some busyness to attend to. If you need anything, call me._ ", she said and ran out of the room quickly.

* * *

Frisk looked at her remaining comrades.

" _So... what are we supposed to do know?_ ", she asked.

Flowey was the first to answer: " _That what Toriel told us. We´re gonna stay here, until she picks us up._ "

" _Gah, that´s so boring..._ ", Frisk said.

Chara got an idea, an idea with which she could really amuse herself.

" _Well, should we play something? Truth or Dare for example?_ ", the demon-girl asked.

" _Err... Better than doing nothing, i guess. Flowey wanna join us?_ ", Frisk said.

Flowey who already played a lot truth or dare with Chara, and knew that she can be really mean, answered with: " _Uh... No. I got some other stuff to do... Flowerstuff. Gotta count my petals. Or something like that!_ "

" _Ok, i exactly know what you mean! I´m also counting my members everyday, to make sure that i hadn´t got dismembered._ ", she said as if it would be the most normal thing for a human to do. And... well, for her it really was normal.

" _Then let´s start!_ ", Chara cheered. " _Your gonna choose first!_ "

" _Ok... Guess i´m gonna take a dare!_ ", Frisk answered without knowing, that this was _exactly_ what Chara wanted.

" _Fine."_ ,she said sadistically " _call Toriel, and flirt with her!_ "

The buttercup groaned about that one. And looked at Chara with a _really_ face.

Chara looked back at him, with a face that wanted to say _Yes. Why shouldn´t i?_.

" _Ugh... Ok, but who is Toriel?_ ", Frisk asked.

" _Goat-Mom._ "

The frisky child looked at the sadistic demon.

" _Gah, for real?!_ ", she yelled.

Chara smiled.

" _For real._ ", she answered and gesticulated to Frisks phone.

Frisk drew her phone, and called Toriel.

" _Innocent-one, what´s up? How are you? Is something wrong? And in first place, how the hell have you got my number?!_ "

" _Uh... Goat-Mom, you know what...? I really like to drink goatmilk...?_ "

" _You really are an interesting child._ ", Toriel answered and hung up.

Frisk glared angry at Chara, who was laughing so hard, that her laugh-organ was about to explode.

" _Now it´s you turn, truth or dare?_ ", Frisk asked. She thought up a really embarrassing dare.

But to her disappointment, Chara answered: " _Eh... Guess i take a truth. Hadn´t got something to hide._ " And that sentence, was something she was going to regret.

The disappointed Frisk came up with halfhearted question:

" _Well then, hoped you would choose a dare... Err, what´s you favorite drink? And why?_ "

As she asked that, Flowey gasped in surprise, and Chara got a shocked expression.

" _M-My favorite drink? W-Why would you wanna kn-know that? It´s lame... Please choose another-one._ ", she said nervous.

" _No, i´m choosing that-one!_ ", Frisk fired back. She knew, that she found her weak spot. But... What could be that embarrassing to drink?

" _O...Ok._ ",Chara answered and gulped. _Why of all, had Frisk to ask me that?! Can´t i refuse? No, one demon, one word!_

" _My favorite drink is... goatmilk. Because my... mom always gave me fresh goatmilk to drink. I really used to like the taste..._ ", she answered.

Frisk, who hadn´t known, who exactly Charas mother was, putted it of a something uninteresting.

" _Oh, ok... I don´t wanna play anymore, i´m out._ ", Frisk said, and Chara nodded in agreement.

She hadn´t wanted to play anymore either.

And so they waited in front of the exit of that large corridor.

* * *

 **Yeah, hope you enjoyed to see a really embarrassed Chara xD**

 **See ya guys next chapter ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A day in the ruins...**

 **Yo guys, it´s been a while since the last chapter ^^**

 **Sorry pals, but the more you play Pokemon, the more you get hooked up xP**

 **Well, at least here comes the next-one :D**

 **By the way, a reader told me that it´s not normal to write spoken thing in italics...**

 **Sorry ^^`**

 **I wont change everything i´ve written that far, because it would be to much for me.**

 **Or is this just a poor excuse for being lazy?**

 **Hell, if i would just know.**

 **Anyway, i can´t afford to not care anymore, so i´m gonna write it normal from this chapter on ^^**

 **Instead i´m gonna write the minds of the person that stand´s in focus in italics :D**

 **I hope that won´t hurt anyone ;D**

 **We don´t want to hurt anyone, right?**

* * *

"Scissor, stone, paper!", Frisk and Chara yelled at the same time.

They both looked at the result of their 36th round.

Frisk held her hands into a weak scissor-pose, whilst Chara used the stone like a master.

"Chara, that can´t be. You´ve won every round ´til now. You´re cheating."

Chara glanced at Frisk, with a very mean expression.

"Well, your just so slow, that i can see what you´re choosing, slowpoke."

The corporeal child looked at the ghost, and shouted:

"Slowpoke? That´s enough! I´M USING MY SCIZORITE!"  
Her voice echoed through the long corridor, in which they waited for a long time by now.

Suddenly she hear Chara bursting into laughter. Again.

"What is that supposed to be? And why is Chara laughing?", Flowey asked, without really knowing what´s going on. He really got hooked up in counting his petals.

"Well, Scizorite is a...", the innocent-one started, but soon got interrupted by Chara.

"Give it up, Frisk, that was the wrong game i guess.", she said, desperate to laugh, "The scissor in scissor, stone, paper isn´t the same as Scizor!"

Frisk looked at her in disblieve.

"So... That´s explaining everything!", the frisky girl said.

Chara looked at her, as confused as the buttercup to her right that still doesn´t knows what a Scizorite is.

"And... What is this supposed to explain?", the demon asked.

"Why no one in my school wanted to play scissor, stone, paper with me!", the human answered.

Flowey slowly gave his hope up, on finding out what Scizorite is.

"Frisk", the incorporeal girl said, "i... love your background stories..."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she started to laugh again.

 _I really need to find out, if the word again got a comperative_ , Frisk thought.

 _Maybe againer? Againest? Most again?_

She gave up. The only word that could really fit to describe this was chara.

But ´she laughed chara´ doesn´t sounds really good.

Frisk sighed.

"Well, let´s see what goat-mom is doing. We´re waiting here for a long time by now...", she said an dialed Tor-

Suddenly, it hit her like a bolt!

"Argh...", she said, and dropped onto the ground.

She groaned in pain.

"Frisk? Everything ok?", Chara asked.

"You look as if you´re gonna die. Don´t join me, you don´t want that. Believe me."

"I´m..." she tried to stand up, but wasn´t able to, so she just sat down, and leaned her back on the wall, "f... i... n... e..."

Flowey asked shocked about the situation: "Are you sure? You don´t really look very ok to me." The buttercup had to know after all. He got a lot of knowledge about death.

"No... No... It´s just... As i tried to phone goat-mom, i felt the phone-signal getting deflected."

The buttercup got angry now.

"Deflected? The phone-signal? And that´s what all this fuzz is about?!

What could possibly deflect a phone-signal?", the flower shouted in anger. He also got a creepy face.

"It felt like a dog..."

Flowey wanted to yell loud, to burn all his anger with flower-like sounds, but Chara just replied: "Well, guess you just got a sixth sense for things like that... Whyever."

She look´s at the half-dead Frisk, who is still sitting, unable to stand up.

"And... That sense seem´s to be really sensible. Anyway, as soon as you can stand up, we should walk through the door, to seek Toriel. Maybe something happened to her.

 _Hopefully something that turned her back to her old self... What we saw of her wasn´t much of mom, it was more like a parasite that took control of her._ , the demon thought.

And so, our group waited for Frisk.

And sometimes, if they listened close enough, they we´re able to hear really distanced scraps of a songs, which came from f outside of the ruin. The music must have been really loud.

They heared a deep royal voice, which was rapping, and a giant audience, which was cheering, or clapping to the melody.

And what they heared, was much to the discomfort of Chara and Flowey...

* * *

 **Well, i worked a little bit on my writing-style ^^**

 **I hope it´s better now ;D**

 **This chapter was really funny to write, i´m slowly getting used to the English language ^^ If you found some grammar or spelling mistakes, it would be really awesome of you to tell me ^^**

 **Have a good day, bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A glance that could kill**

 **Hey Pals, it´s been a while by now ^^`**

 **Sorry, Pokemon is such a great strategy-game...**

 **Anyway, here goes the next chapter ;D**

* * *

After a few minutes, Frisk was able to stand up and walk again,

despite of the damage the deflected phone-signal has dealt to her.

She still wanted to rest a bit, but Chara and Flowey forced her together to move on,

because Goat-Mom could be in real danger.

Frisk is the type of person, who is a little slow with her mind,

but she soon understood, that she **go** a **tta** help her new mother.

Three rooms later, Frisk saw a _really_ strange thing, that crossed her path.

Until now she already faced a few Froggits, without recognizing whats wrong about that thing... Well, a Froggit just got two legs, and is able to spit flys at her, but Frisk isn´t the kind of person who recognizes something like that and thought it would be a normal frog.

She called the frog-like creature really cute and it hopped away, satisfied.

But this _thing_ , she faced at just that moment wasn´t a more or less normal creature.

It got a head as body, two horns AND, the most disturbing of all, a huge eye, which covered almost the whole body.

"What is this?!" Frisk shrieked in terror.

Chara took a look at it.

Well, it´s not as if she had to, she already saw a lot of those things around.

But she wanted to play along... A little provocation has never hurt someone, right?

Well... At least not every time.

"Hm... It looks like a goat!"

 _What the...?_

"Chara...", this phrase caused that Frisk forgot all her terror in a blink, "Tell me, where the hell _this_ looks like a goat."

Chara suppressed a laughter. This time she wanted to stay serious, it would just make it a lot funnier.

"Err... You got potatos on your eyes, right? This thing got horns. Of course it´s a goat!", she answered with a deadly serious voice.

Frisk slowly understood what Chara did.

"Oh, i understand... Yes, of curse it´s a goat! You´re right!", she said and took all the wind out of Charas sails.

Chara answered a little disappointed: "Oh c´mon, this way it´s no fun to me"

"Chara, i don´t think that it is fun to her, if you do that.", Flowey said, and made the ghost-girl look at him. "Which side are you on, Azzy?! I know, that you think of it as funny!"

"Well, i need to admi-", Flowey started, but he got interrupted by the creature.

"Hey, i´m Loox."

All three turned to him, they completely forgot the creature.

"That **thing** is able to speak?!", Frisk said in disbelieve.

Chara answered amused again: "Of course. Toriel is also able to speak, so why shouldn´t this goat be able to?"

Frisk was about to loose it again.

" **Chara**.", she said angry, " **Stop calling everything you see a goat.** "

Chara, shocked that Frisk was able to be that angry, that she speaks in bold characters,

floated a few feet backward. Of course Frisk couldn´t harm her, after all Chara was incorporeal, but it was a reflex, she weren´t able to do anything about this.

But then, she were on a safe distant, so she could just...

"So you wanna tell me, that Goat-Mom actually isn´t a goat?"

Frisk sighed.

"Goat-Mom is a goat... A really special kind of goat, but a goat... Somehow. ", she said. After she finished, she gestured to Loox and said:

"That thing is surely not a goat.", after that she pointed to the buttercup and finished:

"And i´m hundred percently sure, that he is´nt a goat either. Tell me what you want, Flowey is just a normal buttercup. Despite of the fact, that he cans speak of course."

Flowey looked at Frisk, about to cry.

"Hey, Frisk..." he said and dashed a tear away, "You´re really hurting my feelings, ya know? You don´t believe me how it is, to get said directly into your face that you´re not a goat."

" **Stop. It.** ", Frisk said pissed.

"C´mon Azzy, she definitly doesn´t know´s what a goat looks like. It´s not her fault.", Chara said and tried to comfort the poor buttercup.

Flowey got a little more upbeat.

"Yeah. Yeah, you´re right. Someday she´s gonna learn how a goat look´s! `Till then, we can´t blame her!"

Suddenly the Loox piped up:

"Don´t pick me on.", he said.

"Pick you on? In what could we pick you on, if we would want to? In... Eye-crossing?", Frisk answered, and Chara giggled a little about that-one.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT PICK ME ON!", the mono-eyed thing shouted, and gave Frisk a glace that could kill... Well, it was indeed able to kill! The eye shot projectiles at Frisk.

She was able to avoid the first three projectiles, but the third-one hit her. Distracted from the pain, the fourth and fifth-one also hit their target. Frisk got her act together again.

The area around her got kinda grey and the projectiles flew slower now, so it was easier for the corporeal girl to avoid the attack. _What is this? Is this the adrenaline my math-teacher talked about? Or was it the gym-teacher...? Hell, it doesn´t matters!_

She were able to avoid a lot of the projectiles, but were also hit by a few, and Frisk felt how she got weaker and weaker...

"Chara? Flowey? Can´t you help me?", she asked.

Chara looked at Frisk, exactly knowing what to do.

"No, you were too mean.", she simply answered.

Frisk eyes widened.

She shocked said: "I´m gonna die here, if you won´t help me!"

"Sorry, nothing we can do about.", Flowey answered.

"Please, just help me! I know you can!", the frisky girl begged.

"Well, there is something we can do", Chara offered." But... Hehe, you exactly know what you have to do."

Frisk sighed, still avoiding the projectiles.

"Serious? Well, Flowey is a goat...", she answered annoyed.

Chara smiled: "And who is also a goat?"

"... You, Chara?"

 _I... really gotta learn how a goat looks like. Then i´m gonna take a photo of the goat, as a prove that no-one in this room actually is a goat!_

"Wha-? NO! Loox!"

"Oh, right, yes. Loox is also a goat.", Frisk answered.

"AND NOW HELP ME TO GET RID OF HIM! PLEASE!", she screamed as another glance hit her.

"Well", Flowey said, "Chara can´t defeat him, she is incorporeal. And me, as a goat...", he pauses dramatically, "Can´t hurt him either. I would never hurt someone of my own species!", the buttercup said.

"Then how the heck can i get away?!", Frisk asked.

"Err... He said, that he doesn´t wants to get picked up on, right?", Chara answered.

 _God, really? That´s everything?_

"Hey, Loox, i don´t pick you on!", she yelled and prayed.

Loox instantly stopped shooting at Frisk.

"Finally, someone get´s it!", he said and walked away.

"That was hard.", Frisk said.

Chara laughed.

"That was extreme amusing!", Flowey answered.

"Just... Let us move on please, before another Loox appears...

Please."

* * *

 **Oh mah ceilin cat, writing this was so incredibly funny, you won´t believe xDDD**

 **Hope ya enjoyed ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Broken**

 **Yo, this chapter´s gonna be a little more emotional ^^**

 **Hope ya won´t mind, but i´m not the type of author, who can just write hilarious stuff... I build without recognizing the perfect base for a few emotional moments,**

 **don´t hang me please ^^**

 **A story is just then a story, if every thing you could pull out of it, is pulled out ;D**

* * *

 **Friskvision**

Frisk hoped, that the Loox would be the only strange goat in the ruins...

Well, she was wrong. Terribly wrong.

According to Chara, the depressive fairy, a little dancing bug and a speaking vegetable (!?)

were also goats. Well, of course they weren´t, but as long as the corporeal girl agreed with Chara and Flowey, both of them helped her to deal with them. Peacefully.

 _We don´t wanna hurt anyone, right?_

Frisk got goosebumps, as she was nearly able to hear the voice of her goat-mom.

* * *

 **Charavision**

After a certain amount of time, and a few easy puzzles

 _(How am i supposed to do this? It´s impossible!_

 _Frisk, you just need to flip the switch...)_ ,

the little group found a two-way-crossroad.

Chara had just been here for one time, and never came back to that spot until that moment, so she really didn´t knew, what´s behind the right way.

"Azzy, what is there?", she asked.

The flower looked at her and got a few flashbacks.

"There? It´s a place called home, the old capital city of the underground.", he knew this ruins as good as his own pocket, except of the fact, that he hadn´t got a pocket, because he is a buttercup. But that made it even easier for him, to know what´s inside of his pocket!

"You and Frisk can go there and enjoy yourself, the shops and houses are a little deserted and noone lives there anymore, except of a few monsters with less brain than animals.", the buttercup said.

Frisk gasped: "MONSTERS?!"

That made Flowey and Chara look at each other.

"Frisk", Flowey started, "we got to unburden ourselfs. Everyone here is a monster.

Not even Azzy and Toriel are goats, they are just goat-like monster.

That with the goats was just a lie to let you stay calm. Oh, and to annoy you of course, but in the first place to let you stay calm. Or a least i´m telling you so.", Chara ended.

Frisk looked at her and said:

"That... Doesn´t makes it less scary, ya know?"

Flowey threw in:

"Would it be less scary, if i would tell you that they won´t hurt you, if you´re able to talk to them? Noone of them is truely evil, in our history the humans are... Well, forget it. Just keep in your mind that you can handle everything here in a pacifistic way."

This made Chara glance at him for a second, but luckily Frisk hadn´t recognized it.

"Well, if it´s like that", Frisk said, "But who is gonna look out for goat-mom?"

"I´m gonna handle that. If you want to, of course. If not we can look out for her together.",

the flower answered.

"Ok, thank´s Azzy!", Chara cheered in excitement. It´s the first time for her, to visit the capital city, and with that offer she completely forgave Flowey. "Come Frisk, we got a whole abandoned city to visit!"

"Yep, a real _ghost-_ town", Frisk said and chuckled.

Chara looked at her with big eyes.

 _Is it just me, or is this girl getting cocky?_

 _And less brain-dead?_

"Your terrible, Frisk, i´m supposed to provoke YOU with jokes! You dan´t know, how it

feel´s to not have a body..."

"You don´t know how it feel´s to have an annoying ghost ´round you, who can punch out but can´t take jokes."

 _Ouch, that-one hurted._

Chara just replied with a fake-smile to prevent beef:

"Ugh... Anyway, just let´s head out!"

"Ok!", Frisk answered happily.

The buttercup looked at them and smiled.

"Have fun you two, no need to come back here. I´m finding you when i´m done!", he said and submerged in the ground.

* * *

 **Floweyvision**

In the ground he was free.

In the ground he was able to move as a bird in the air.

Well, not quite, he was as double as fast as a bird.

With that speed, he was able to find his mother in a short time, he wanted to speak with her. He wanted to hug her.

He wanted to be alone with her, at least for a few moments.

 _This timeline is so messed up..._

 _Chara and i tried it so often, and this never happened before._

 _What´s up with this timeline, that mom and dad are like THAT?_

 _What´s up with this timeline, that Frisk is like THAT?_

 _And in the first place:_

 _Why isn´t Chara finally taking advantage of her?!_

Deep in his mind, he arrived.

Even though he is blind inside of the ground, he was able to spot his targets.

He was able to hear the other vegetations in the ground, communitcating in an undescribable way, just a plant could understand.

He emerged from his little kingdom under this place.

"Mom?"

Toriel recognized this voice, absent she asked: "What´s up Asriel? What do you need?",

before she understood how unrealistic this scene was, and turned around.

"Oh, it´s you little weed.", she said cold, "What do YOU want?"

Encouraged by the fact that Toriel recognized his voice, he said:

"Mom, don´t you see? Don´t you hear? I´m Asriel, your son!"

A little light flashed in her eye, and she looked at him in disbelieve. Flowey took this as a good signal, and went on:

"I was able to come back, everything that changed is my body. Chara is also with me, you can just not see her and-", he got interrupted by Toriel.

"No, stop it guilty-one. Your little game is making me sick.", she said and stood up with a bright shining fireball in her hands.

"Mom..."

"Don´t call me ever mom again. As i left you two alone, i thought about you...

It´s not Frisk who is like that. It´s your bad influence! I´m gonna save her from you, and take care for her as a mother. And the first and most important thing to do so, is that i have to eleminate you, to prevent disasters in her raising."

"Please, you don´t understand, give me a chance to explain you everything!", the buttercup pleaded.

"Your chance vanished, as you came to me, you little devil-plant!", she yelled and approached.

 _This went so terrible wrong. I´m never gonna try this again in any timeline, everything is less hurting than this!_

He was broken. And worst of all: He doesn´t knew how he could explain Chara this reset, without breaking her heart too. It often doesn´t seem´s like it, but Chara is just as soft as Flowey. Maybe even a little more emotional.

 _I can think about this, when i´m safe._

He quickly sucked the determination out of Chara´s half of their broken soul, so he could load.

...

But nothing happened.

He wasn´t able to load his save, with the combined power of Chara´s and his determination. This NEVER happened in any timeline before!

He wasn´t able to undo this encounter.

And the worst:

He wasn´t able to safe his life!

The little flower felt the heat of the fireball, that approached.

He wasn´t able to dive down.

 _Damn it! Her magic is this time stronger than usually. She is holding me in place._

 _Is it really going to end like THIS?_

He started to cry. Killed by the own mother, that´s not recognizing you as her son...

A cruel way to die.

Of course Toriel saw the tears, after all she is still a loving mother.

"What´s up, little weed? Your not supposed to feel any emotions.", she said, unsure if she is really right.

Asriel got so many words, so much that he wanted to explain, so much he wanted to fix.

Everything he was able to get out of his mouth was a sobbed: "Mom...".

Toriel stood on her spot, and stoped moving.

Her eyes full of disbelieve and feelings, but not the feelings which could make you cry. Those were irritating feelings.

Azzy felt how her magic grip faded.

The mighty goat-mom went away, without saying one word.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is it ^^**

 **If i´m right, this is my longest chapter ´till now :D**

 **Hope you like a few more feels, and that i finally brough the saves, resets and loads into this fanficiton xP**

 **By the way, i´m going to rewrite the other chapters in this writingstyle, and maybe**

 **i´m going to add a few thoughts of the charakters**

 **I´m also going to fix the italics in the speech-lines ^^**

 **Have a nice day ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 -Have you ever seen something like that?**

* * *

 **Hey Pla´s ^^**

 **Time for a new chapter, i guess, right ;D**

 **Let´s see what the Underground really look´s like ^^**

 **Frisk-vision**

"It´s so... How? This looks so impossible!", Frisk asked.

Chara and Frisk barely went through the door, and entered the old capital city of the Underground, Home.

 _This can´t be real. How can a cave be this big?_

 _It must be as big as the state of New York!_

Chara floated around her, looked at the buildings and everything else around them.

The corporeal girl could tell, that Chara was also shocked that something like this could possibly exist.

"It´s so big... Have you ever seen something like this?", she wanted to know.

The ghost turned to her and said:

"Big like this? Pah! You have to see the other rooms of the Underground!

This is nothing!"

 _What the... No!_

"Your lying.", Frisk answered taunting, "Nothing could be bigger than THIS!"

Chara cackled in cause of that.

"No? Well, you´ll see!", the demon answered with a mocking blink.

"But you know...", Chara said, "There is really something in this room that makes it incredible."

She pointed with her finger to a few different buildings in the Home.

"You see that? That´s what making this room so magical!"

Frisk looked around.

It was stunning, she wondered why she hadn´t seen it before.

Well, she was too distracted by the size of the room.

If she would have seen the other caves of the Underground, she would have probably also first seen what she just now recognizes.

 _Where in the world am i? Not even the fairy tales my mathteacher told me were about something like that. Or was it my gymteacher? No, probably not him either..._

All around them in this region of the Underground were little islands in the air, flecked with little areas of a blue glowing kind of crystal, just held by one stone-pillar per island.

It would be wrong to say, that the stonepillars were thin. But they also werent that broad, that you could imagine that they are able to keep a whole island, made of massive stone, in the air. This structures must have been at perfect balance.

That explains, why all around them were crater-shaped holes.

Both of them looked at the scenery, too impressed to say anything.

But then, Frisk broke the silence:

"Ya think that this is like that by nature?"

Chara waited a moment and thought about it.

"No, never. To be honest, this also couldn´t be human-made...

But the monsters here invited a few very interesting ways to reshape and melt things together. They can build stuff, not humans nor machines would ever be able to build."

"And how has that happened?", Frisk asked and pointed to the craters.

Chara took a look at them.

"That? Dunno, never was here. Guess this is the result of a child-monster who tried to copy it´s father, or something like that."

 _A child... A child beeing able to melt together that big stoneislands?!_

"Then, what are we waiting for?", Frisk asked, "We got a fairytaleish **ghost** -town to explore!"

Frisk saw how winced at the ghost-joke, but she ignored it.

After all... Chara deserves that, right?

"Yeah, yeah... Just let´s get going, k?", Chara answered trying with a numb undercurrent.

 _What´s wrong with her?_

Well, Frisk could have thought about it, but she isn´t the kind of person who think´s, so she just blasted off to the next piller to examine it.

She soon saw, without really having to take a look at it that there were stairs which were carved into the pillar, so she ran full speed up.

Actually she was so fast in her excitement, that Chara had problems to keep up with her whilst **flying**. That was maybe even more amazing than the area the were just in.

"Frisk? Wanna slow down maybe a bit? Please?", Chara begged.

"It´s not like i can´t float anymore, but i cant hover that fast. My speed is limited!"

Frisk stopped abruptly and turned around. Chara weren´t able to react that fast, and floated right throught Frisk. That made her see things, she really doesn´t wanted to see...

The inner side of a human really look´s ugly.

Just as Frisk stopped, the corporeal girl who still had a body, recognized that she was breathing hard and gasped for air. She hadn´t felt how her body was desperate for new oxid in her lungs, and she got a little dizzy.

The Frisky girl felt on her knees and was barely able to not fall down the stairs.

She looked down... It wouldn´t really be nice to fall from that height.

"Ya know, i know a few people who just got hot air in their head, instead of a brain.

You don´t even have the air!", Chara mocked and laughed.

As soon as Frisk was able to, she started to laugh with the ghost.

This was really something that could just happen to her!

* * *

 **Asriel-vision**

 _How can this be?_

 _I don´t understand..._

 _I won´t understand..._

 _I can´t understand!_

 _I just. Can´t. Understand!_

He said this words about thousand of times,

in thousand of different timelines.

This time he thought them.

And this time he meant it.

 _Why can´t i reset anymore?_

 _How can mom be like that?_

 _How can dad be a pro-rapper?_

 _What´s Sans like now? How is Papyrus?!_

 _And on top of that:_

 _How can Frisk be like that?_

Slowly an idea formed in his mind.

There were too ways:

This could be a chance to finally fulfill Charas and his goal.

Or this could be the end.

* * *

 **Yo brah´s, a little cliffhanger at the end :D**

 **I really enjoyed it to write this chapter ^^**

 **Much more than any other chapter i wrote ´till now :D**

 **It´s nice to see Chara and Frisk get along well :D**

 **and the stuff ´bout Azzy...**

 **Well, your gonna seen soon ^^**

 **As i started this FF, i just planned to rewrite Undertale in a much more ridicules way, but i think i´m gonna give this a plot ;D**

 **By the way, last chapter i told you that i would rewrite the chapters in my new writing-style...**

 **That hadn´t happened, and it won´t happen anytime soon ^^**

 **I´m writing this, too improove my writingstyle for a novel i planned to write :D**

 **And when i´m done, i wanna see how i improved :)**

 **Well then, that´s everything i wanted to say ^^**

 **See ya guy´s next chapter ;D**

* * *

 **By the way:**

 **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Chapter 10 :DDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Goattale**

* * *

 **Sorry... Had too much stuff to do .**

 **Everytime i wanted to continue this fanfiction, i had to cut the grass, destroy piles of wood (!), had to put the wood into our storage or i simply had to learn for school (!)**

 **...**

 **For the first time for 4 years (!?) DDDX**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

 **I putted almost all of my passion, energy and determination into my lawnmower,**

 **but there is still enough left to write a new chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Toriel**

She was inside of her little house.

She thought about the stuff that happened lately...

 _I made someone cry..._

 _Someone who called me mother._

In her opinion that is something that´s unforgivable.

By doing something like that, she made a real monster out of herself.

 _What happened to me?_

 _What happened to everyone?_

Things have changed since her son and her daughter died.

A spark of sad determination appeared in her eyes.

She won´t allow this to go on like that.

She stood up, and did what she can do the best:

She baked a butterscotchpie for three persons,

and decided to be a mother.

* * *

 **Chara**

"Wow, the sight of this place is so beautiful!"

Frisk and Chara moved to the top of one of the islands.

And the ghost really had to agree this time, what they were seeing at that moment was really something magic. From that spot, they were able to see everything. They even saw a few islands that weren´t visible from the ground. They also discovered, that some of the massive stonechunks aren´t held by a stonepillar, that is connected with the floor.

Some of them were connected with the ceiling, by four really broad pillars made of the glowing crystals. Those islands were of course not reachable from the ground, they had to move to them through one of the bridges that connected the islands. On one of the islands they stopped and sat down, to rest a few minutes...

Or hours, as long as they want to.

The sight really was something that was worthy to take a look at for hours!

* * *

 **Asriel**

After every tear that he was able to shed was dried, he decided to dive back to his group.

They had a lot of work in front of them, and the buttercup had a few words to exchange with it´s best friend...

 _Chara, i need answers, many answers._

Of course he knew, that Chara weren´t able to answer all of them, but together they would be able to figure out what was going on. He was sure about that. Together they are able to do anything.

And so he dove to home and spotted his friends.

As he emerged from the ground, left his kingdom, Chara and Frisk were blathering around about human-stuff. Like the places where they lived on the surface, school, the really small variety of goat-species on the overworld, compared to that of the underground and how important it is to count your members every day, just in cause you lost one...?!

Anyway, he waited a few minutes, and hoped that they would recognize him.

That wasn´t the case, so he said: "Howdy, i`m back!", to catch their attention.

Chara was the first to react: "Hey Azzy, how was it going?" She looked concerned about him. _Damn it, is it so easy to see, that i cried my soul outta me?_

"Flowey... Everything ok? It looks as if you cried your soul outta you.", Frisk said and stated that he looked like a mess.

 _Please God, if you really exist, and if you´re not me in my Hyperdeathform... Don´t let them call me a crybaby..._

"Err... Yes, everything is okay now. We should head on!", he said as an answer to avoid their question.

Chara still looked a little worried. He knew, that she´s gonna ask him about that later, if they are alone again.

Anyway, the corporeal girl said: "Could we please pick up something to eat first? I´m hungry!"

That made Asriel smile.

"Of course, just follow the dear ol´ me!", he answered and headed out of the city, to swim to Toriel´s house.

 _Mom..._

He knew that something about Toriel changed after their meeting. He felt it. And that feeling made warmness spread through Asriels whole body.

 _Is that the feeling you get, if you saved someone?_

* * *

 **Toriel**

After the butterscotch pie was done, she went to the garden.

The only entrance of her house, if you´re living in the ruins, so the girl and the flower had to pass this place. She prepared everything to welcome them. She placed a carpet under the old leaf-loosing tree to picnic there, if her new children wanted to, she cleaned a room and placed a bed and toys there. Well, Toriel is just a goat, so she hadn´t been able to understand that Frisk is far out of the age, where she would want to play with toys.

* * *

 **Frisk**

The little group was still on there way, as Frisk asked Chara, where all those different kinds of monsters were coming from.

"Hm, where all of them started to exist? Ya sure you wanna know that?", the ghost asked.

Frisk nodded. She was never before in her life so curious about something.

"Yes, please. And i promise, i won´t fall asleep!"

 _At least i´m gonna try._

Chara looked at her with a grin. A grin, where Frisk weren´t able to read, if Chara was about to pull of a joke again, or was going to tell her a truth, which is extreme ridiculous.

 _Anyway, it´s worth a try..._

"Well then... Azzy, wanna slow down? Frisk could then concentrate better on the tale."

The little buttercup got slower and answered: "Well, we got as long time as we need. Just don´t let her starve."

"No prob, i´m gonna keep it short.", the demon answered with a wink.

Frisk moaned. "Just a tale? So it´s not true?"

Chara snickered. "Everything we know about this is just a tale, you wouldn´t even find out more about this, by reading the books in the librarby!"

 _What´s a... I bet it´s better not to ask._

"Well then, start.", the corporeal girl said.

"Hokey!", the ghost took a deep breath...

She hadn´t got lungs, so it doesn´t mattered. She just did it for the effect.

"Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and goats.

One day, the humans decided to capture all goats. After a long game of tag, the humans succeeded in doing so. They put the goats into a stable with brutal force. Many years later, they decided to breed the goats. They bred a few really sick new goatraces...The humans called them monsters and sealed them underground."

 _What the..._

"Err, and you want me to believe that?", Frisk answered.

"It´s true, never played the game Goat Evolution on your smartphone?", the **go** a **hst** asked.

"Chara... That´s not how nature works, i guess."

"I tell you the truth for one time, and then you don´t believe me?!"

Right at the moment Frisk wanted to reply, the flower opened it´s mouth.

"It´s true. Sorry Frisk, this time she is not lying."

"But...", the frisky girl started, "But why are you then able to use magic?!"

"Pssssst, don´t question the will of the nature, Frisk. If you do so, your just walking right into a deadlock.", the ghost said and ended with that the conversation.

 _In what kind of place am i?!_

And with that, they reached Toriel´s house, where the goat-lady, the only goat around here which Frisk could have identified as a goat, waited for them with a huge plate of butterscotchpie in her hands. She heard the flower sobbing in joy. She took a closer look at the pie. It was divided into three pieces.

* * *

 **Puh, that is it ^^**

 **So... Yeah, the evolution is real xP**

 **Hope ya enjoyed the chapter... It´s really funny to write something whilst listening to Can Can xD I´m not sure, but i guess this is ´till now my longestone right? :D**

 **If yes, then take it as my excuse for my inactivity lately ;D**

 **Oh, and a few feels were also in there ^^**

 **Next chapter or the chapter after the next, you will find out what everything in this FF is gonna be about, and in this chapter you found out that the broken characters are fixable. That´s also gonna be one of the most important elements of this :D**

 **Well, i´m not the L.A. Beast, but even so i wish you to have a nice day ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Crushed Flower**

 **Hey guys, it´s been a while ^^ There was a little delay, because in the last time i was creating the characters and their past for the bookseries, i´m gonna write, so there wasn´t any time to improve my writingskills.**

 **Anyway, let´s go, here goes another chapter ^^ Hope you enjoy what the evolution made out of normal goats, and a few emotions :3**

* * *

 **Chara**

 _I don´t know what happened, but mom almost seem´s... Normal?_

The ghost-girl looked at her mother. Of course, the goat wasn´t able to see her, but just the presence of the monster in a normal state was enough to fill her with happiness.

 _That´s your work, bro, right? We caused Frisk a lot of times to save a lot of people, but this time it seems, that you saved someone._

The demon smiled bright. _Maybe... This timeline is messed up, but maybe we can actually do it this time!_

* * *

 **Frisk**

The girl looked at the goat-monster in confusion. _What exactly happened to her? Previously she was so much cooler, she isn´t throwing fireballs around, anymore..._

Disappointed, she stepped near to her Momster, and got hugged all out of the sudden.

As Toriel let her go, Frisks whole shirt was covered in white fur... _Err, it would be easier just to ignore it..._ "And, how was your day?", the goat asked. The girl smiled at the monster. "Furry- Err, i mean very awesome!" "That´s nice, my child. Let´s go into my house, i baked a lot of pie for you and your friend." After a little nod from the girl, they went into the livingroom and took place. _Oh... No..._ The whole house seemed to be covered with fluffy, cuddly but kind of gross goat-fur. Just like the pie.

"I´m sorry, in the last time i was a little... Lazy with housework, but i´m gonna fix this tomorrow!", Toriel stated. "Ok... What kind of food is this?", Frisk asked. "It´s a butterscotch-cinnamon-pie! I´m always baking it, when something good happens.

But from tomorrow on, i´m just gonna bake normal snail-pie, like any other day."

...

"That is it, i´m outta hear."

* * *

 **Flowey**

And with that, his heart broke.

Left behind by Frisk, his confused ghost-sibling and his begging mother, he still sat at the table in the livingroom and listened to the still ongoing rapconcert of his father.

 _That is it, this timeline isn´t fixable._ And with that thought, the little buttercup just waited on his chair, for his sister to come back, and taking a guess how to proceed.

 _We... Should just reset. That would be the easiest way... No._ He laughed hysterical to himself. _Right, we can´t reset anymore._

* * *

 **Yeah, this time just a short chapter...**

 **With this, the ruins arc end´s, so i guess that it would be fitting to end the chapter at this point ^^ Got a nice payoff, i showed that Frisk doesn´t has to be the nicest person and i hurt Flowey psychically, to destroy all of his hopes, dreams and plans.**

 **That´s... Pretty much more, than the chapters of a lot other authors got with the eighteen-times-lenght of this. I guess that´s enough xP**

 **See ya again in the next, longer chapter, where the real plot of this FF start´s :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Saved.**

 **Heya Muggels, here is the next chapter ^^**

 **Hope ya enjoy the plotbegin and the cool atmosphere in Snowdin, when Sans is around... Yep, that was supposed to be a pun. Yeah, your allowed to laugh. DON`T MAKE ME CRY, A PRACTISING! TwT**

* * *

 **Frisk**

A freezing breeze made the corporeal girl shudder, as she opened the exit-door of the ruins, and stepped into a **really** huge room. She was surrounded by a forest...

A forest, inside of a cavern! And it was actually **snowing.**

 _Just... How big is this room? So Chara hadn´t lied?!_

Frisk looked upwards. The ceiling was so high, that clouds formed inside of the cave.

It was nearly like outside of the Underground, just the air was a lot stuffier.

"Uh... Frisk, tell me. How have ya opened the door? It´s made of massive stone, and got no hinges.", the ghost asked.

"It is and stays a secret.", Frisk answered with a wink, to Chara´s confusion.

 _HA! Who is the confusing-one now, Chara?_

Both of them moved along the path, and stopped in front of a bridge, with a poorly made gate, as they heard someone behind of them...

* * *

 **Flowey**

"Hey, stop crying butterly-one. I´m here for you!", Toriel said in order to comfort the flower.

 _Have... You just called me butterly-one?!_

"Listen... I got something for you, a pie. Without fur. Promise me to take care of the innocent-one, ok?" _Yeah, yeah... So i´m supposed to be "butterly", and she is called innocent?!_ The buttercup couldn´t keep it´s mind focused. It was to numb...

"Since you´re their inventory, i can entrust you with this, right?", the goat asked.

 _Ah, right. I´m her inventory... Her butterly inventory, really wanna know how Chara would react to this._

"Hello?", Toriel asked, a little anger in her voice, "are you listening?"

With this little scold, a wave of nostalgia waved through Floweys petals, and made him snap out of his stunned state of despair.

"Y-Yeah, i am. Thanks for your help!", the flower answered. He realized just then, how... normal his mother behaved. So he really saved her...

"I´m glad i can help. If you or the child need anything, just come here and ask me.

I got enough of everything. Education, Pie, Snails..." Before flower turned into a Flowey

\- Sorry a superior being, called author messed it up - ,he loved snails. But now as a buttercup... The snails got a higher rank in the food-chain.

"Ehm, err, sorry to interrupt you, but i really gotta help Frisk now! Thanks for your help!", the flower said and dived into the ground. He can easily store a pie in his mouth, but a bucket of snails... No.

"Ok!", Toriel shouted, "But don´t forget! The pie is a...", was the last thing he heard before he swam away through a few layers of earth and stone.

* * *

 **Chara**

 _Ah, the comedian_ Chara thought and turned around to see her old pal again. _What the?!_ The skeleton was a mess. _So... Even he changed? How? He is supposed to remember the resets and other timelines!_

Frisk turned together with Chara around and saw the skeleton in front of her. She didn´t really looked shocked to Chara.. She was more like... Relieved?

"Ah! Finally! So i´m not the only human down here!", the unimpressed girl said.

 _Hey, that´s rude... I´m more human than him!_

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the time space continuum", the skeleton said.

 _Oh no... Please not, that would be the end. Without being able to reset, and Frisk getting killed by Sans..._

"timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... until, suddenly, everything ends...

heh, that´s your fault, right?" This time the skeleton looked at Chara, blaming.

The ghost distanced herself a little from Sans in fear. Not that Sans could harm her, it was just an instinct. _He is still able to see me, if i won´t do anything wrong i could fix him..._

 _Where is Asriel?!_

Frisk giggled a little bit: "Men, you sound like my mom!" She offered him her hand. "Hey,

I´m Frisk!" ...

"that´s odd. you offered me your hand before i told you to do so. that means you must be a time traveller.", he said without stopping to stare at Chara. _Ok, we can´t fix him. He is broken._ "Nah, I´m not", the corporeal girl answered, "but i´m getting told that often!"

 _Yeah, you´re also constantly broken, Frisk._

"uh... ok, anyway. i´m sans the skeleton. If you go ahead you´ll probably meet my brother papyrus. Good luck!", Sans said and changed Frisk´s gravity to let her fall into the direction of a sentry station.

Chara was about to follow her and get as fast away as possible from this broken skeleton.

"no. you´re gonna stay here. i got a lot of questions and i want a lot of answers, else..." He formed a little snowpile and wrote "Frisk" on it, just to destroy it with a bone.

"ya know, even in a genocide timeline she wouldn´t be able to defeat me if i wouldn´t be holding back." Chara knew that he was right and total serious about this... He wasn´t punning around.

"and believe it or not, i know a lot of ways to harm you, no matter if corporeal or not."

She was shocked. "No, that´s not possible!"

"heh. Wanna test it out?"

 _Damn it... We need to take back the control over the timeline. Azzy, where are you?_

"Ok, so what do you want from me? What´s going on?"

"what´s going on? i already told you! the timeline is jumping left and right. we already know about it stopping and starting, but that it´s actually jumping is new.

this timeline got a completely different position, everything is messed up since your last reset! so tell you me.", his eye sockets got empty, "what is going on?" A few bones emerged behind him. Something was odd about them... They where surrounded by a blue aura. They weren´t just normal blue bones, which just pass right through you, if you don´t move. Those bones were special.

Chara was shaking, she tried to look and feel more self-confident... Well, anyone who would say that she was successful, would be lying. She just got even more nervous as she recognized, that it wasn´t working.

"Err, uhm... A-After our reset, we found Frsik as usual in the f-flowerpatch in the ruins, but she was odd. She had problems to keep her mind together, butwitheveryconversationshe isgettingmoreandmorenormalMommywasalsocrazyandthenwesawyouand-"

"i don´t wanna know what happened. i wanna know, what´s going on."

"A-Azzy and i guessed that we landed in a corrupted timeline after all those resets... But you said our timeline just moved into a different place. So, can´t we just t-take the timeline and move it to another p-place?"

"just like bikini bottom? heh. that won´t work. maybe with a few thousand full scale resets, like before. that could maybe move the timeline again. so, have fun. must cost you and your brother a lot of work and determination."

Chara gulped. _God, help me._

"A-Azzy and me... We lost control over the timeline."

Sans´ already black eyes grew even darker, until they seemed to be black holes. Chara, even as a ghost, felt how the gravity around them got stronger.

Even as a ghost, she got pulled onto the ground, the trees around them bent into the direction of her and the skeleton. She took a quick look at Frisk, how she was talking to a very different version of Papyrus. How can´t she recognize what´s going on?!

Everything around them got faster... The relativity of time.

" **YOU PROMISED ME, IF I WOULD SUPPORT YOU, YOU WOULD GIVE US ALL THE PERFECT ENDING. MONSTER FREED, DAD WOULD BE BACK AND BOTH OF YOU WOULD BE IN YOUR PAST FORMS, TO GIVE THE UNDERGROUND NEW HOPE AND MAKE THEM ABLE TO FORGIVE HUMANITY, AND THE THREE MONSTERCOUNTRYS OF THE UNDERGROUND WOULD BE REUNITED. WHAT´S THE OUTCOME? MY BROTHER IS A MEGALOMANIAC, UNDYNE TRIES TO COUP D´ETAT AND ASGORE IS A** _ **PRO-RAPPER.**_ **AND ON TOP OF THAT, TORI ALSO WENT CRAZY?** "

The time around them flew by as twice as fast as normal. Frisk was for some reason arguing with Papyrus for a very long time... Both of them are really upset about something.

Chara was kneeing on the ground, hoping to get over with it painless. By now, she had no hope anymore to stay alive.

Without speaking anymore with his loud voice which seems to come out of any corner of the universe, Sans lifted his left hand, to make Chara float in front of him. She wasn´t able to move anywhere. Sans´ control of gravity is _perfect_. He took one of those special bones, and threw it at her. It hurt. It really hurt. Then the next one came... Chara won´t be able to take that very long. It´s been a long time, since Chara felt pain the last time.

Soon she will faint in cause of the pain, and the moment a ghost faints, is the moment if it´s death.

She waited with an already blurry vision for the last bone.

It hadn´t came. Instead of that, she was able to hear Azzy, taking the last bone and talking to Sans.

* * *

 **Uhhh, that was tense.**

 **And sorry that i hadn´t uploaded for... A month? Two months? Lost track of time, sorry ^^`**

 **Anyway, hope you liked that chapter :D**

 **Any yeah, there are more than the one country in the Underground we know (Home, Snowdin, Hotland, the Core and New Home), with different kings.**

 **And yes, they will have a bigger role ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: One comrade less.**

* * *

 **It´s been a year, huh?**

* * *

 **Asrielvision**

"STOP!", he screamed and took the last special bone.

The skeleton in front of him looked surprised at the flower, which just surfaced out of the earth-realm.

"You? Little weed, what do you want?" The gravity around Sans grew even stronger.

Outside of the magical gravity disorder the time went three times faster than within it.

The trees bend right to the direction of the three persons.

"I want you to stop!" A burning feeling rushed through Floweys petals, a feeling he can´t describe. _Determination_. Whilst the buttercup cried a furious battle-cry, the trees, the grass and every plant beneath and above the snow went under his control.

At right that moment, he was the king of all the plants around him.

 _Why is this much determination still not enough to reset?_ The determination he was using was the most determination he ever got. It really took his best friend and sibling to be at the brink of an unwanted death to make him generate enough determination to get that strong.

"You damn we – " Sans´sentence got cut short, as plants emerged out of the ground and covered Chara, at right the moment where a few of them went into his direction.

He teleported himself backwards to avoid getting hit, but the roots of the trees kept track of him. The mighty skeleton had to flee.

Of course, there was no way he would use his ultimate technic just in cause of an appearance of sudden aggression.

With one last bone, infused with all the power the skeleton could give it, he vanished into a safe zone.

The bone, shining brighter than the sun with an aura shining with all 50 shades of blue how ever flew right into Frisk´s direction.

The gravity eased to a normal strength again, so Flowey would be able to see Frisk die in the normal speed.

The bone was flying right into her direction. She stood still during the conversation.

Just a second more, then it would hit and surely kill her.

Just before the bone hit her, she moved forwards to slap Papyrus, and the bone just missed her by a hair.

Flowey removed the protective cage around Chara, as he saw Frisk coming back.

She was so angry, that she could be worse of a thread than Sans.

"Frisk?", the flower said, trying to hide what happened before.

He did a terrible job, Chara was still lying on the floor, fighting for her consciousness, most of the trees were braking apart, because they weren´t infused with Floweys determination anymore and on top of that, there was a little explosion hear-able where the bone hit something, and soon after the explosion someone screamed "MY LEG!".

"What happened?", were Flowey´s last words before he got smacked down by Frisks fists.

"You lied to me! No one here is a goat, you´re all just normal monsters! There is nothing wrong with this place, you´re just normal monster! You should have seen the face of that human over there as i talked with him about this stuff, it was so embarrassing!"

* * *

 **Charavision**

Her whole incorporeal body hurt. She was fighting with the urge of falling asleep.

Sleeping is no problem, but at the moment there is a small chance that she would loose consciousness. She felt how Frisk got near to her and yelled about something.

After a few minutes she was able again to hover upwards, and her vision wasn´t that blurred anymore.

"Frisk. Please be quiet." All those yelling hurt gave her a headache.

"Quiet? You lied to me!" Chara looked into Frisks eyes. She... Cried? She honestly cried about something like this?

During the past few thousands of timelines, Chara and Asriel got to know Frisk.

And given the plot Chara, Asriel and Sans created during countless of timelines, she saw her crying a lot.

How ever, the Frisk she knew wasn´t anything like this. She would have never cried about this. And she would have understood the joke behind the goat thing.

This Frisk is broken.

"Frisk, calm down. It was just a joke. No one here is a goat, it was just a prank." Just as Chara finished, Frisk fell overly dramatic onto her knees.

"I – I believed you. And you lied to me! Who can i trust, when i can´t even trust my inventory and a voice which appeared in my head as i bumped it, and suddenly turned into a ghost?" It´s very interesting to see how moraly question able a little joke can get.

Chara started to cry as well in cause of this.

"Frisk, I´m sorry about this.", Chara sobbed. "I- I- I will never lie again to you, i´m so terribly sorry!" She moved to the ground and hugged Frisk, regretting what a terrible person she is. _I would have deserved to die in cause of that bone from Sans. I´m the worst kind of scum, i lied to her!_

And so the just sat there, hugging each other and crying about this terrible sin.

As they did so, Flowey who slowly recovered from the fatal hit just looked at them with a very irritated look on is face.

* * *

 **Asrielvision**

 _Oh geez, this world can really change someone._ , Flowey thought and hoped that he won´t have to fix Chara too.

 _I should just leave them here for the times being..._

With that, he covered his best friends in a protective sphere of roots. This was harder than usual, he used up a lot of power during his battle with Sans and brught his abilitys to their very brink.

After both of them were safe (they hadn´t recognized Floweys little support-action, they just went on crying and forgot everything around them whilst hugging each other a talking about how terrible Chara´s and Floweys behavior was), he decided to follow Papyrus.

He would be the next person to safe.

Since Sans seemed more or less normal and since he fled and refuses cooperation, there isn´t anything he has to do – or could do – anyway.

And with this,

Flowey learned that it would have been better not to reset that often, and that he shouldn´t have done that,

that he shouldn´t have moved the timeline, as the plants told him whilst Sans was talking.

At the moment Asriel found out, what Papyrus and Undyne did to Snowdin and his father,

he lost most of his hope in fixing this mess.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for my inactivity.**

 **I started to write my book, so there wasn´t much time for the Fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and Charas emotional breakdown even so ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Coup d´état**

* * *

 **Have fun reading it, this chapter will be as tense as tense stuff :D**

* * *

 **Asrielvision**

 _Papyr_ us _, no..._ The little goat in it´s wrong body thought. _Of course, a lot of things changed in a lot of ways. But why has this to be?_

Right before him was a furious battle between monster. One half of them was wearing the armor of Royal Guardmens, the otherones were normal monster which were wearing pullovers and T-Shirts with text´s like _"mister freshguy dreemurr-men, marry me!"_ or

 _"i love mister freshguy dreemurr-men!"_. This weird trend went even so far, that Asriel spotted on one or two pullovers writings like _"mister freshguy dreemurr-men, i want to get rap-ed by you!"_ Another interesting detail the buttercup found was, that everything was written in Comic Sans.

However, in the center of the chaos was the worst fight, most of the surrounding fighters fought outside of the radius from that fight, because it was too dangerous for normal monster to be there.

In the center of the chaos was a terrible fight between Undyne and Papyrus against his very own dad, Asgore.

Everything burned, tridents crossed paths with spears and bones.

Gravity was changed and gravity was unchanged, spears were blocked and unblocked and Asgores eyes, flames and tridents changed their colour from plain old red to blue and orange and back.

Even though Undyne and Papyrus were two people, Agore held the upper hand. He hadn´t even got hit once. But he wasn´t fighting. He wasn´t hurting them. He tried to talk in a civilized manner. At least he tried.

"Hey, that´s not fresh, but i won´t fight back,

i won´t burn you to ash, i won´t make ya a wreck!

YO!" He rapped during the whole time, unfitting for a king. And he wasn´t even good at rapping. His skills in rapping were equal to his skills in naming.

 _Dad, you´re so embarrissing..._ And with this, Flowey realized following:

Saving his father will be the hardest part of this tale.

* * *

However, Asgore was clearly stronger than Undyne and Papyrus combined,

but this couldn´t be said about his fans. No matter how many there were, and Asgore actually had a lot of fans, they hadn´t stood a chance against the Royal Guard. Even though they seem incompetent when they are encountered with new situations, they are really strong fighter. And very loyal to the person they belong to. Unluckily, in monsterkind the Royal Guard isn´t controlled directly by the king. The guardsmen are controlled by their leader. And that leader fought Mister Freshguy Dreemurr-Men, side by side with a certain skeleton. And they were wearing outfits in partner-look, this means in this disordered timeline Papyrus must have a relatively high position in the Royal Guard and isn´t just a strong bystander who isn´t able to join them.

* * *

Anyway, no matter how superior the Royal Guardsmen were to the raging fans of the rap-idol, they were just too many. About the time when the guardsmen were about to get defeated, surrounded by waves and oceans and what-so-ever amounts of fans, a battle turning event happened. Just as Asgore decided that it´s part to at least fight a little back, and was about to launch a fireball at Papyrus, a glowing beam fired through the chaos and hit the mighty mountain master at his shoulder.

This had two effects.

First of all, he wasn´t able to throw his fireball, because he got distracted.

Second of all, Undyne instantly reacted and used this opening.

 _What happened?_ The flower asked himself.

Asriel looked to the direction the beam came from, a nearby hill. The _"Downfall"_ as this hill got called by a lot of monster after a few incidents.

There he stood. Sans, ready to vanish as fast as he appeared because he recognized that he got spotted. But he gave it a second shot, literally. He held his deformed Gasterblaster with it´s longer mouth and gunsight and aimed for the Bergentrückung.

Every second counts.

Reaching Sans?

Impossible.

Telling his dad to dodge?

Not possible.

Forcing his father to dodge?

Risky, but he only way.

Asriel ordered a few of his servants, a few plants, to stick out their roots in front of Asgore.

Just as the called pro-rapper stepped forwards, he tripped and fell down like a human.

The beam missed it´s target and Sans vanished. _He seems to be well aware of the risk he takes. Sans, i know your tricks and their weaknesses._

* * *

One hit, and it doesn´t matters how strong or weak that hit is, and Sans is dead. The only thing is can do is dodging. And this special Gasterblaster got one weakpoint:

In order of using it, he has to hold the Gasterblaster with both arms.

This may not be seaming this awful, but to perfectly control the flow of time just with the gravity, he has to use at least one arm. Without that, the gravity-control would be far to weak, he needs his left arm to imaginate what he does.

And everything about the monster-magic happens through imagination. This is the soultrait of a white soul.

Anyway, without being able to control the speed of the time-flow, he can´t dodge as quickly as he uses to.

 _I know everything about you Sans. We may have just been partners for ten days._

 _But those ten days happened within thousands and millions of timelines._

 _So many timelines, that we accidentally moved the position of it._

At least the flower hopes to know everything about him.

* * *

However, even though Sans and the Guardsmen were defeated, Asgore took a few fatal hits after he tripped.

 _Sorry dad. This was the only way._

He trembled, he was defeated before he was even able to go all out. _And this is my fault._

There was no chance for Asgore of winning anymore. He lied on the ground and took one spear and one bone after another. Asgore is one tanky goat, and he wore an armor. But even so.

He can take that for a while, even though he couldn´t fight no more. He could have taken it for another few minutes, but even so. At some point he´ll eventually die.

Then something amazing happened. Out of the nothing a smoke-bomb appeared.

Serveral supporter of Asgore entered the battle-field. They looked a little bit stronger, and they wore armors.

They took him and ran away. Just one person stood still in place, a little yellow lizard who told the supporter of the monarchie to move Asgore to the castle in New Home.

She threw a kind of sorry look at Undyne, and moved away afterwards herself.

"I... I´m sorry. I´m always on your side. This time i´m not.

I´ll do what i can do the best: I´ll run away and imitate Anime."

And with this, our Shounen dinosaur left the battlefield in a way which deserved to get a first rank place in a _"10 most dramatic leaves from the battlefield in Animehistory"_ -video.

* * *

 **Yeah, i tried to find a balance between jokes and epicness.**

 **I´m feeling like i´ve messed up.**

 **Anyway, i´ve introduced a few new things in this chapter, and gave you few hints at how the physic in this FF works :D**

 **By the way, the person who guesses correctly why the hill Sans stood on is called "Downfall", is allowed to describe what kind of new nature Mettaton has, before he gets saved ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A story of goats, humans and monster**

* * *

 **Heya, the next chapter ^^**

 **This one exists to show a little more of the past and background story :D**

 **And you do know how this can be shown the best?**

 **That´s correct!**

 **This chapter happens somewhere in the past. To be exact around 201X :)**

 **Well then, somewhere-before-chapters are not written from a special perspective,**

 **instead of a perspective they´ve got a time-mark ^^**

* * *

 **~200X~**

"And this the story how the angel of death Azrael changed his name to Asrael because gave up his throne in the god heaven of Canaan, to marry the human Irlegard and procreated the first generation of monsterkind and the first Bergentrückung Asgard.", Toriel concluded the bedtimestory.

"Next eve I´ll tell you about the meaning of the syllable As, which is still used in the name of every Bergentrückung and the curse god spoke over the angel and the human. Good night little-ones!", she ended and covered her children, a human and a monster.

Even though she turned the light of, her children were still awake for several hours.

"Chara? You heard that? I´m the descendant of an angel, the angel of death! That´s so cool, do you think i can get as strong as him? Maybe even stronger, maybe a real god?",

Asriel asked excited. Chara began to laugh. "Yeah, ha, you could be the _**Goat of Hyperdeath!**_ " She laughed so heavy, that Asriel feared that Toriel would hear it.

"Chara, that´s not funny.", the goat said insulted. But even so, his best friend continued.

"And given how you screamed last day as i did my scary face, you could call yourself _**Asriel Screemurr, Goat of Hyperdeath**_." At this point she still didn´t knew how good she predicted the future.

"Chara, that´s still not funny." The girl hadn´t listened to him. Eventuelly she stopped laughing, but she took her time. "Sorry, sorry. I know that my humor is terrible. Listen to this: Tomorrow we will visit the guy dad made the Royal Scientist this week. Maybe we can ask him if there is anything we could do to make you stronger. Also he got two persons in our age with him, i want to get to know them." Asriel was half asleep, and that is no wonder because the little human girl laughed for three hours without a break in cause of her own horrible pun, but he still managed to nod half-heartedly and say something. The thing he said wasn´t an approval nor a denial, it was just something like " _Finally. I was afraid you would never stop laughing you sick psychopath. I just wanna sleep, so shut up."_

But he was far to quiet for Chara to understand, so she just took it as an _"Ok, I´m looking forward to tomorrow. Good night Chara, sleep well."_.

"Good night Azzy, you also sleep well!"

* * *

 **~The next day~**

"I can´t wait to see him, i heard that this guy is supposed to come from another monster kingdom!", Chara said excited. Asriel wasn´t that upbeat about the encounter. "I don´t know if we should be this careless. Mom once told me that dad constantly fears about us getting attacked by the Counterkings." The outern territories of the Dremorian area are often invaded by troops from the other two kingdoms. The Worians from the Eternal Ice Forest aren´t that worse. Even though they are very aggressieve and most of the time giant wolf-like creatures, they just invade the outern Snowdin territory a little bit and walk away as soon as a solider from the Royal Guard appears. Their king Ehrencol Waarioroarr and their queen Rajaeger Waarioroarr don´t want to provoke war, and so isn´t their son and prince Ehrenjaeger Waarioroarr. The real problem are the monster from the Deviliants, monster as big as humans which are said to be just as strong as them, if not stronger, and looking like skeletons. They´re living in the Helllands, which are directly connected to the Hotlands and their king Saatan Deevaail and their queen Danans Deevaail often order their soliders to openly confront the Royal Guard in the Hotlands. Thank goodness the current leader of the Royal Guard, Gerson the Hammer of Justice, is able to keep them of, but they are still widely feared.

And now one of the Deviliants moved to new home and got the title of the Royal Scientist,

a not so unmattering position.

"Do you really think he got a way to make me stronger?" The little Dremorian prince asked.

"Why not? We can at least try, can´t we? After all he is a Deviliant, so he has to be strong himself and he is the Royal Scientist." Chara is sure that the Deviliant can do something. To her, science is life and science is love. Science can do anything! Anything at all. The only limit is oneself. The unattainable is unknown to science, the – ok, to cut it short science of for her more magical than magic. She has experienced how magic reached it´s limits at the verge of simple tasks, but since she is a human and was on the surface, she has seen what technology is capable of. Humans are born without magic, magic the power of imignation, of hoping, dreaming and visualizing, is something a human can barely have with his rational mind. A human can´t have a pure white heart. Or at least this is most of the time the case, Toriel already told Asriel and Chara that a very few humans got that power, and that it got used in the great war. But those humans mostly sided with the monsters.

But where humankind lacks of hopes, dreams and visualisation, they´ve got other and combined far stronger traits.

Patience, the power to wait for whatever you want without turning mad.

The knowledge that you won´t reach anything if you think that it could happen within seconds.

Bravery, the power to act no matter how strong your enemy is.

Integrity, the striving for perfection, something which is really important if you want to build for example a machine. The perfectionism of the human is one of the most important traits, and most of the humans got it. Whenever they try to learn something, they learn it until they can do it perfect. From a fightstyle and cooking to running and whatsoever. A human with a soul of Integrity is a strong human.

Perseverance, the power to walk on your way no matter how long you have to walk on it.

In cause of the lack of those humans, humanity would have lost the great war if the monster would have stalled.

Kindness, a very defensive power. Humans of those kind refused to fight during the war. Sadly, there were just a few of them.

Justice, the power to value between good and evil and everything around it.

The humans with this soul trait got chased for a very long time, because they hadn´t just refused to fight against the monster-kind, but just like those few persons with the visualisation-trait fought against humanity, because the fight wasn´t justifiable.

And last but not least the power of Determination. The strongest power. The power only the royal humans got, the power of those humans who got chosen by god to be a king or queen, an empereor or leader. A power which is often referred to as evil, because it were the humans with a soul of determination who declared the war.

The power to do anything you want to do, just because you want to and the power which can, when strong enough, even overcome the death and break the physic.

The power Chara got.

Those are the powers the humans are possessing, and even though a lot of humans were against the great war, the monsterkind stood not even a little chance.

"That he is a scientist means nothing", the fluffy goat-monster answered to defend magic.

* * *

 **Yeah, hope you enjoyed the little insight into the backgrounds and pasts :D**

 **Next chapter i will continue with Charas and Asriels past, it may get a little longer but after that we will continue with the main story ;D**

 **By the way, i can recommend you to take a closer look at the names of the Royal Familys, maybe you will find something out ^^**

 **Here they are again:**

 **Dremorians in the capital country:**

 **Asrael Dreamer, father of the first Bergentrückung**

 **Irlegard Dreamer, mother of the first Bergentrückung**

 **Asgard Dreemurr, the first Bergentrückung**

 **[Insert a lot of descendants here]**

 **Asgore Dreemurr, current Bergentrückung**

 **Toriel Dreemurr, his wife**

 **Asriel Dreemurr, prince and son of Asgore**

 **Worians in the Eternal Ice Forest:**

 **[Insert a lot of ancestors here]**

 **Ehrencol Waarioroarr, one of the current Counterkings**

 **Rajaeger Waarioroarr, wife of one of the COunterkings**

 **Ehrenjaeger Waarioroarr, son of one of the Counterkings**

 **Deviliants in the Helllands:**

 **[Insert a lot of ancestors here]**

 **Saatan Deevaail, one of the current Counterkings**

 **Danans Deevaail, wife of one of the Counterkings**

 **Decendants are unknown**

 **Well then, if you find somethink interesting about the Royal Familys out, especially about the Deevaails, then you can ask me if it´s correct,**

 **but please don´t post it in the reviews ^^**

 **Have a nice time,**

 **see ya ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** **The Creation of Monster-kind**

* * *

 **Heya, in this chapter we´ll talk a little more about the pre-past-events ^^**

 **Have fun :D**

* * *

 **~Multiple thousand years in the past~**

And there he kneed, the angel Azrael, the angel of death.

And there he kneed, he kneed before god, Jahweh. He is there.

"My son, my friend, my supporter, how dare you?", the almighty creator claimed.

"It is indeed ok to give my humans children, i could not keep you from that.

How else, how else could heros like Gilgamesch come to birth?

How else, how else could i show my gratitude to my beloved angels,

to the Gods Heaven of Cannan?" The angel of death, Azrael of the Underworld,

lord of the death and third highest angel kept quiet.

"But to betray me for my creation?

To fall in love with a human?

To decide to live with one of them?", he continued.

"That girl you chose, Irlegard,

she is not even from my sacred country!

She is not even believing in me!

A barbarian from the north,

outside of our range she is!", the master of everything raged on.

For the first time the quiet Azrael opened his mouth, even though about to cry, he gives this conversation everything he had to offer.

"My lord, my master, my everything.

For my whole life, for the whole eternity until now i fought to stay alone,

i loved, just to kill the ones i used to love,

withstood death, after death, after death,

killed your creations because you told me to kill,

brough death to every plant, every animal, every human, because you forced me to bring death.

Killed and brough dead to the humans i loved until i stopped carring about life, and then i continued.

Killed and brough dead to the humans i admired until i stopped loving them, just to continue afterwards.

My lord, my master, my judge.

For the first time for multiple centuries i was able to feel again,

feel for Irlegard, the barbarian from the north, my wife, my downfall, my one true love.

Instead of bringing pain and death to everyone and me, i want to bring life and love to everyone and me.

My lord, my master, my fate.

Please... Please...", the angel wasn´t able to continue.

"Well then, my beloved Azrael. I shall grant you this wish.", and Azrael looked up, just to get his happiness smashed and then again unsmashed soon afterwards.

"Angel of death, Azrael of the Underworld, third throne of the Gods Heaven of Canaan.

I shall grant your wish.

From now on you shall not be called by your name anymore,

from now on you shall be the

Human of disgrace, Asreal of the Earth, lowest human within my Earth.

I shall grant your wish.

May you love your wife Irlegard, who shall after every death reincarnate under another name but everytime as goat, who shall bring life to no other creatures than goats after her first reincarnation to every first born, may you be the father of a huge folk, the lowest one among my creations.

Feared by humans due to their look and power but loving all of them, and even so staying alive by fighting.

No luck and no love shall cross your ways,

and even though stronger than your enemys you will never be able to truely fight them in cause of your love for them.

At one point your sons and daughters will be sealed away in the Underworld you stopped to care for,

there your sons and daughters will fight each other until someday your soul,

still the soul of an angel,

the soul of the Angel of death, Azrael of the Underworld, third throne of the Gods Heaven of Canaan will be reawakened.

Together with the reawakener there will be two humans, one will be a descendant of Ismael and the other one a descendant of Isaak, they will save your people from the jail that used to be your home.

But this will happen in thousands of years,

and it will happen after the borders of time got shattered for several times.

Until then your sons and daughters and descendants and folk will have to suffer through endless pain, fear and sorrow, and your soul shall stay alive alongside them.

Angel of death, Azrael of the Underworld, third throne of the Gods Heaven of Canaan,

are you willing to accept my offer and be from now on the

Human of disgrace, Asreal of the Earth, lowest human within my Earth,

until your soul will be reawakened?", the highest aked and offered Azrael his right hand.

And the angel, not hesitating for even a second grabbed it with everything he had.

He was determined.

"Well then.

From now on, you are Asrael Dreamer, dreaming for for a happy end.

Your first son will be the first king of your children, and he will go under the name Asgard who will serve as castle and servant for the Godsheaven of Canaan for 318 years after which he shall be free under the name Asgard Dreemurr.

His only wife should be the as goat reincarnated Irlegard and her firstborn shall always be a goat which her next reincarnation will marry.

All her second and third and so on born children may look like the worst nightmares of the humans.

You as a soul and your wife as a goat.

You shall watch you children life and suffer,

love and cry until your soul gets reawakened and your descendants saved.

From then on your wife may live on within your soul and you two will be allowed to be whatever you want to be."

Asreal Dreamer, Human of disgrace, Asreal of the Earth, lowest human within Earth accepted the offer and thanked his god with one loud cry of joy which was so loud that it brough dead to thousands of sinners down on the earth, with one of those the huge family of Irlegard but not herself.

And with this, soon afterwards the monster kind came into existence.

* * *

 **~201X~**

 _Knock, knock_ was the sound of the door as Chara knocked on it. Asriel was standing a little bit behind her, quivering in fear.

Just a few seconds afterwards the door opened itself and revealed an eternal dark universe, which kind of hadn´t even got lighted by the light of the suncrystals of cave. Asriel hesitated for a few seconds, fearing what would happen next, but Chara just went right into the house. As both of them were in the house, the door close itself just as it opened itself. Without a single person opening and closing it. Both of them continued to walk forwards.

And forwards.

And forwards,

for serveral minutes.

"Chara? How long is this house?", the goat asked. "Dunno, let´s just walk on!". Just as they started to walk on, a large person appeared behind them.

"Greetings, my guests." The voice was slightly disturbing and it rustled a little bit. Both of the chields felt the fear crawling on their backs and they froze. "Do you not know how to greet the master of the house you have just entered?" He came closer to them.

"Turn around and shake one of my hands." Chara gulped and turned around. She heard Asriel crying a little.

Just as she wanted to grab the hand of that creature, someone turned on the light. The two siblings stood on a treadmill and they were confronted by a few hundred hands.

Asriel screamed out loud in fear and fell down into a fetal position while Chara was just frozen and wished that she would have visited the toilett before entering the house.

"Good day Asriel and Chara Dreemurr, i am the Doctor W. D. Gaster, and this is my adoptive son Sans and my lab assistent Alphys.

"heh. good troll ol´ men. Pulled it of like a real pro.", the skeleton who turned on the light said. The other person, a dinosaur, just went red and wasn´t able to say anything.

"My real son, Papyrus, is a t the moment not here, he is with some fish-lady bothering the head of the Royal Guard.

* * *

 **And this is where the 17. chapter ends ^^**

 **I´ve decided that the past-arc will be a triology :D**

 **Hope you´ve enjoyed this one, even though i´ve tried out another kind of humor in the first part of this :)**

 **Don´t know if everyone will get this kind of humor, it´s pretty highleveled xD**

 **This was the only time i´ll use this kind of humor anyway ^^**

 **See ya again in the next chapter ;D**


End file.
